1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display with a modified nut structure to be fastened to a main body of a system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is configured by coupling a liquid crystal panel and a back light unit. Since the liquid crystal display is not a self-emission display device, the liquid crystal display requires a back light unit including a light source.
The back light unit including a light source may be classified into a direct-type back light unit and an edge-type back light unit according to the position of the light source.
In the direct-type back light unit, a number of light sources are disposed directly below a liquid crystal panel to irradiate light projected from the light sources onto the liquid crystal panel through a diffusion plate and a number of optical sheets. A general liquid crystal display including the direct-type back light unit is configured such that the liquid crystal panel and the back light unit are fastened to each other by a support main, a top case, a bottom cover and the like.
In the edge-type back light unit, a light source is installed at one side edge of a liquid crystal panel to irradiate light projected from the light source onto the liquid crystal panel through a light guiding plate and a number of optical sheets.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary diagram showing a rear surface of a general liquid crystal display, which shows a connection state of the rear surface of the general liquid crystal display and a bracket.
The liquid crystal display is used as a component of a relatively large-scale system such as a monitor, a laptop computer or a TV, and also used as a component of a small-scale application (system) such as a navigation system, a PDP or a PMP. Generally, the liquid crystal display is manufactured through a separate process and is coupled to a main body of the system to be mounted in one case for sale.
As described above, generally, a bracket 20 shown in FIG. 1 is used to couple a liquid crystal display 10 to a main body of a system.
Three holes 21, 22, 23 are formed at each of an upper portion and a lower portion of the bracket 20. A guide pin 11 formed on a lower surface of the liquid crystal display 10 is inserted into the first hole 21 among the three holes 21, 22, 23. A first fastening bolt 30 is inserted into the second hole 22 to be fastened to a nut 14 formed on the lower surface of the liquid crystal display 10. A second fastening bolt (not shown) is inserted into the third hole 23 to be fastened to the main body.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view showing a state where the liquid crystal display and the bracket shown in FIG. 1 are fastened to each other by the fastening bolt.
In general, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the nut 14 is formed on a cover bottom 13 which supports a lower surface of the liquid crystal display 10. The first fastening bolt 30 inserted into the second hole 22 of the bracket 20 is fastened to the nut 14 through a cover shield hole 16 formed on a cover shield 15 surrounding the cover bottom 13. Further, the second fastening bolt 40 inserted into the third hole 23 of the bracket 20 is fastened to a nut formed on the main body (not shown) of the system.
Before the first fastening bolt 30 is coupled to the nut 14 as described above, the second hole 22 of the bracket 20 should correspond to a position of the nut 14 (the cover shield hole 16 and the nut 14 have been already aligned). In the related art, the guide pin 11 which is formed on the cover bottom 13 or the cover shield 15 is used to align the second hole 22 corresponding to the nut 14.
That is, the guide pins 11 are formed on an upper portion and a lower portion of the rear surface of the related art liquid crystal display, respectively. The guide pins 11 are inserted into the first holes 21 respectively formed on the upper portion and the lower portion of the bracket, thereby arranging the second holes 22 of the bracket and the nut 14.
However, in order to couple the bracket 20 to the related art liquid crystal display 10 as described above, first, a process for inserting the guide pin 11 formed on the rear surface of the liquid crystal display into the first hole 21 of the bracket 20 to align positions of the second hole 22 of the bracket and the nut 14 should be performed. Then, a process for coupling and fastening the first fastening bolt 30 inserted into the second hole 22 to the nut 14 should be performed.
Accordingly, a pair of the guide pin 11 and the cover shield hole 16 having a specified interval should be formed at each of an upper portion and a lower portion of the rear surface of the related art liquid crystal display. Thus, for formation of the guide pin 11 and the cover shield hole 16, an elaborate process is required. Also, there is a problem of increasing the manufacturing cost and the cost of parts due to a complicated structure.
Further, since the related art liquid crystal display requires a process for forming fine holes, although an alignment process using the guide pins 11 is performed, the first fastening bolt 30 may be inaccurately inserted into the second hole 22 and the nut 14 due to an error generated in the alignment of the second hole 22 of the bracket 20 and the nut 14.